


再会~Story~

by Sanako (EunJae)



Category: Gackt (Musician) - Fandom, GacktJOB, j-pop
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:32:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EunJae/pseuds/Sanako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words aren't needed to show what you're feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	再会~Story~

**Author's Note:**

> I postet this on other sites under the same name, so don't be confused if this might be familiar to you.  
> Also keep in mind that english is not my first language.

Finally!  
He let out a sigh of relieve and grabbed his jacket, before saying goodbye to the other SKIN-members and leaving the studio. He then slowly walked to his car.  
A cold breeze was caressing his face and he wrapped his jacket tight around his body. He knew their rehearsals are always taking long – especially when there's more than just one perfectionist in a band and everyone is having a different meaning of 'perfect' – but THAT long …  
He warned You that he would be back home late after needing a lot of time for the car drive but not THAT late.  
He sighed, sat down in the car and started the motor.  
He then quickly left the parking lot. At least there were barely any other people on the road, so he made headway quickly.  
But his luck didn't last long.  
Right after his exit it started raining heavily and instead of subsiding the wind speed increased. Shortly after it was raining even more so he was forced to reduce the speed to prevent himself from hitting the car which was driving in front of him. This didn't just make driving more difficult but it was also nerve-racking.  
He constantly passed his hand over his face and cursed to himself.  
Although it didn't help him coming home faster, he at least had something he could do while driving that wouldn't lead to crashing into the crash barrier. THAT was the least he could need right now!

After hours of complaining and cursing half of the world he finally arrived at home.  
He then parked and left the car.  
It was still raining heavily and he was running towards the door. In the corner of his eyes he could see the dimmed light in his living-room.  
You was still awake?!  
Being surprised he opened the door and let it snap shut. Following a noise that lead him to the living-room a smile appeared on his lips when he saw the violinist.

Indirect light was lighting up the room and threw soft shadows on the floor and walls.  
In the middle of the room was You. He had closed his eyes and was charming sounds out of his instrument, which Gackt new better than anyone else.  
It was »Saikai~Story~«.  
You didn't seem to notice him - or he didn't let it show. That's why there wasn't any reason for Gackt to destroy this moment by drawing You’s attention to him.  
He leaned against the doorframe, smiling and his arms crossed while watching his soulmate playing.  
The rain was quietly hitting against the windows.  
After some time he sat down and, without saying anything, started joining You by playing the song on piano. He didn't see it, but he knew that Yuu was smiling.  
Together they were playing the melody.  
You didn't say anything and Gackt remained silent as well since every sound that didn't come from their instruments would have destroyed everything.  
Every now and then Gackt glanced at his friend who started moving in the rhythm of the music.  
His eyes still closed he started walking through the room and Gackt also closed his eyes, letting the melody, the song he wrote himself, take him in.  
After a while the last few tones of the violin faded away and the piano stopped a few seconds later.  
The room went silent.  
Gackt stood up and opened his eyes before turning around to face You. He also looked at him and returned the smile that Gackt showed him.  
Words weren't needed to say what they both were thinking and feeling. They understood each other without saying anything.  
You slowly approached his friend. Gackt put a hand in You’s neck und pulled him to let his lips softly touch Yous. Just a few seconds later he kissed him back.  
Gackt smiled against his lips. This wasn't a kiss lovers would share. This kiss wasn't that special but much deeper at the same time; it told them more than words would ever be able to.  
A kiss between friends, between soulmates - nothing more but still so much.  
You slowly parted from him and stared right into Gackt blue shimmering eyes.  
»Okaeri.«, he whispered smiling.  
And Gackt returned the smile.


End file.
